


The night before

by dirkroxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk Strider/ Roxy Lalonde - Freeform, Dirk/Roxy - Freeform, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkroxy/pseuds/dirkroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"woha, what happened last ightn??" (For now it's Teen and up, but it may get NSFW, so yeah its rated M)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night before

You wake up to find yourself on the couch in your living room, only thing on is a shirt. Your black lipstick is  
smudged and you're a mess. You have a terrible headache and you walk outside to the balcony to smoke a cigarette.  
Smoking isn't something you've been at for awhile, you started when you were about 13, same with the drinking.  
Your life is a complete mess, you think to yourself. You go over to your room to see your laptop flashing with pesterchum messages; you walk over to find that the time is 2:00PM. Not much of a surprise, you usually are a heavy sleeper anyways. Before checking your messages ,you go over to the bathroom to take an aspirin, once you overdosed on pills, drunkness, you're stupid. You think you are and you know it, all of your friends do too. They pity me. You walk over to your laptop and plop down on your bed and massage your forehead, groaning and open your pesterchum.  
5 messages, timaeusTestified

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] --  
TT: Roxy. (sent at 12:46 PM)

TT: Roxy, are you awake? ( sent at 1:23 PM )

TT: Are you alright, you don't usually sleep in this late. ( sent at 1:34 PM)

TT: Seriously Roxy, i'm worried about you. ( sent at 1:37 PM)

TT: Please answer. ( sent at 1:58PM )

 

TG: woah hoyl shit dirk u ok

TG: what ebven happened last night omfg

TG: i have a terrible headache


End file.
